Song Of Love
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will needs help writing a song. He goes to see Emma and gets all the inspiration he needs.


Will strolled down the long, never ending, crowded hallways. He couldn't wait to see Emma. He couldn't describe her, she was that amazing, and she was everything to him. He wished he was with her, he wished that every day and night. It never came true, but he saw her every day, and that was great, just being with her.

He was in love with her and had been ever since they first met. He remembered feeling a spark shooting through him, when they shook hands. He remembered getting lost in her brown doe eyes, his heart racing fast and her voice was like an angel speaking.

He smiled at his memories as he knocked on the see through, glass door. He saw her head fly up and a smile appear on her beautiful face. Her hair rested on her shoulders and she beckoned for him to come in.

His heart began pounding in his chest, sweat was forming on his hands, and he pushed open the door. He smiled as he walked in, feeling a warm sensation as he saw her. He took a seat and stared in to her eyes.

"Hey Em," He greeted, trying to stay calm.

"H-Hi Will," She replied gazing at his handsome features.

He grinned when she stuttered, it was adorable.

"I need some advice," He smiled at her.

"Sure. Why what's wrong?" She asked putting her hands together and putting them on her desk.

"It's the Glee club," He sighed leaning in closer "They want me to do this week's assignment, which is a love song, with them and I don't know what to sing,"

"Well you could always sing an original song," She suggested.

Will smiled at her and leaned even closer, he loved her so much and wanted her so bad.

"Thank you so much, Emma. You are amazing," He confessed.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you Will,"

He smiled and got up slowly, not wanting to go.

"Thank you for your help Em. I'll see you later," He said winking at her.

Her heart skipped a beat and she stuttered "O-okay, I'll see you later,"

Will walked out off the room and smiled to himself. An original love song, how hard could it be?

* * *

><p>A while later Will was at the piano in the empty auditorium. He sat playing different keys, then writing the music note down on a piece of paper. He was almost done with the song. It had only taken 10 minutes, and it was a great song. He had based the song on Emma and he had put all his feelings in to it.<p>

He began playing the tune and his voice sang along.

"If you're not home,

I'll sit here on your doorstep,  
>Button up my coat and wait,<br>We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set,  
>To pick up where we left again,<p>

There's question marks hangin' over us,  
>But we won't give the time of day, oh,<br>'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds,  
>And we can't let them go to waste,<p>

The stars collide,  
>We come back to life,<br>We come back to life,  
>The sparks will fly,<br>One look in your eyes,  
>My heart's open wide,<p>

I know time's running out now,  
>But we'll hold back the sun somehow,<br>See the sky?  
>We've still got tonight,<br>We've still got tonight,

Come 9am,  
>I'm packing every suitcase,<br>Leave you in your bed so warm,  
>I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless,<br>Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh,

It's gonna get much harder,  
>Before it gets better baby and that's for sure,<br>Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase,  
>And I will walk back through this door,<p>

The stars collide,  
>We come back to life,<br>We come back to life,  
>The sparks will fly,<br>One look in your eyes,  
>My heart's open wide,<p>

I know time's running out now,  
>But we'll hold back the sun somehow,<br>See the sky?  
>We've still got tonight,<br>We've still got tonight,

So keep your eyes open,  
>There's no time to close them,<br>Just hold on,  
>So tight now,<br>We still got tonight,

If all we got is these few stolen seconds,  
>We can't let em go to waste,<p>

The stars collide,  
>We come back to life,<br>We come back to life,  
>The sparks will fly,<br>One look in your eyes,  
>My heart's open wide,<p>

I know time's running out now,  
>But we'll hold back the sun somehow,<br>See the sky?  
>We've still got tonight,<br>We've still got tonight,

We've still got tonight,  
>We've still got tonight,"<p>

He belted out each note with emotion from his heart. He heard a clapping from the distance and he looked up to see Emma. His heart missed a beat and he swallowed audibly.

"That was really good, Will," She smiled walking up on to the stage.

"Thanks Emma," He said shyly.

He stood up and walked over to her. He leant down so his face was inches away from hers.

"Just tell me when to stop," He whispered.

He leaned in closer and her breath hitched in her throat. His lips brushed against Emma's gently, and then his hands met her waist. He kissed her slowly, and she responded to his kiss by biting his lip.

Will smiled in to the kiss and Emma then pulled away.

"Will... I..." Emma began.

He put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Emma I love you and that song was for you," He smiled.

"I love you too Will," She confessed.

She leaned up to him and kissed him gently. This was heaven.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks to my wonderul History teacher for his help... again. He's my new story buddy :D Any way please review**


End file.
